1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to action figure toys and specifically to figure toys with movable arms and legs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Action figure toys having articulated appendages have enjoyed a great deal of popularity with children throughout the years. Toys of this nature usually take the form of dolls with movable limbs of some sort. Although limb articulation is well known in the prior art, a predetermined or programmed movement of the limbs especially in an arm is not common.